


Pantyhose

by caity_cat



Series: Pantyhose [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Bottom Sebastian, M/M, Pantyhose, SebaCiel - Freeform, Top Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_cat/pseuds/caity_cat
Summary: For their anniversary, Ciel has one request for Sebastian: pantyhose.





	Pantyhose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromeHoplite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/gifts).



> A BIG shout out to ChromeHoplite! Without your constant prodding, this story would have never been written.  
> *Hugs*

“Fuck!” Sebastian swore as he put his foot through yet another pair of pantyhose. Ripping the garment off, he chucked it to the side to join the sixteen other massacred pairs. Storming off to the kitchen to pour himself a shot of tequila to calm himself, Sebastian glared at the offending items he could see through the bedroom door.

Devices of torture. That's what they were. Their delicate shimmer lured one into the madness of failure of being defeated by a wisp of fabric. Reasons such as beauty and sex appeal were definitely traps indoctrinating the masses to hide their true purpose - to fuck with him and stress him out. The sick fuck who had conceived this tool of psychological warfare was definitely burning in a special place in Hell.

Sebastian finished his tequila and poured himself another. Bottle in hand, he walked back to the bedroom and took the eighteenth pair - _the last pair_ \- from the plastic bag. This was it. He had one more try to get the damned contraption on.

Sebastian had already cleared out all of the local stores of pantyhose in his size and did not have time to search out of town. After ruining his first pair, he had gone out to buy another and bought an extra just in case. Unfortunately, the “just in case” had not been enough. Upon returning to the store, he was given tips on how to put the damned thing on as he purchased their last pair. Not trusting one would be enough, he went to another store where the overzealous sales lady spontaneously described in great detail the different varieties of hosiery. Overwhelmed with facts he never thought he would need to know and still unsure about the difference between reinforced toe and sandalfoot, Sebastian bought every variety in his size to escape the lecture. It was then onto store number three after his first taste of success was ruined when the side of his leg rubbed against the door frame and the stocking caught and ran. After rolling his ankle while hopping around like a fool then crashing face first into the wall it was off to store number four.

Taking another drink, Sebastian eyed the bane of his existence. If it weren't for his boyfriend's request that he wear pantyhose and an apron - and _only_ pantyhose and an apron - to celebrate their anniversary he would have given up long ago. For Ciel, he would persevere and conquer the shimmery demon.

Refilling his glass, he opened up YouTube and watched for the umpteenth time numerous “How-To’s” on actually wearing the pantyhose. Sebastian took the packaging apart cautiously (he had already ruined a few pair while taking them out of the wrap) and removed the vile item. After pausing, slowing down and rewatching the video multiple times he was finally able to get the pantyhose on in one piece. Sebastian raised his glass in triumph and finished the remaining tequila.

Sebastian stood up slowly and gave himself a cursory, appreciative glance in the mirror. Damn his legs looked sexy and the way the nylon stretched over his cock was sinful. Maybe all the stress and the emerging bruise on his face were worth it. Looking at the time, he noted that Ciel would be arriving home in less than thirty minutes. Putting on his apron he began to tidy up the disaster that had become the bedroom. As he started to bend over to clean up the mess of pantyhose Sebastian froze as he felt the material stretch and tighten over his ass. Fearing the pantyhose would rip, he slowly straightened up, awkwardly shuffled about the apartment without bending his legs to get a broom and pushed everything under the bed. Good enough.

Dinner was almost ready; all that was left were the finishing touches and putting the food on the table. As he reached for the seasoning he knocked the serving spoons off the counter. Sebastian stared at the spoons at his feet. Since bending was out of the question, he improvised by holding onto the counter as he leaned over as far as he could while trying to grab the spoons with the salad tongs. So close, yet out of his extended reach. Exhausted, Sebastian stood and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. The tongs slipped out of his grip to land beside the spoons. Grunting in frustration, he kicked the spoons and tongs out of the way and grabbed Christmas spoons and Hello Kitty tongs from the drawer. They would do.

Shuffling awkwardly, Sebastian placed the last of the dishes on the table and lit the candles. After admiring his work, he turned to go put on some music and knocked Ciel’s present off the table. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” he repeated as he frantically ran his hands over his leg searching for any rips. After finding none, he sighed in relief and looked at the latest obstacle. Sebastian sat at the edge of his chair and carefully bent over to get the present. Despite stretching with all his might, the damned thing was unreachable.

“Fuck it.” Sebastian said standing up, “ _I’m_ his present tonight!” With his toe, he shuffle pushed the present into the living room and under the couch.

As he finished pushing the present into the black hole under the couch, Sebastian heard the front door open.

“Babe. I’m home!” Ciel called out.

Making sure there were no tears and that his apron was on straight, Sebastian took a deep breath and made his way to greet his lover. Ciel’s blue eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in desire as he took in the Adonis before him.

“Welcome ho-” Sebastian began but was cut off as Ciel pressed into him and ran his hands through the taller man’s hair, pulling his face down to lock their lips in an intense kiss.

Sebastian’s mind went blank as Ciel’s tongue pushed open his lips and began exploring the inside of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man and reciprocated.

Pulling back, Ciel nuzzled Sebastian’s neck. “You taste like tequila. Did you start celebrating on your own?” He teased as he began licking and exploring, his lips trailing their way down the other man, pausing when he reached the top of the apron. Sebastian could only moan in response.

Ciel looked up into Sebastian’s crimson eyes. “Babe, you look delicious. I wonder what you have hidden under here?” Ciel said as he slowly ran his finger down the front of the arpon.

Sebastian’s eyes followed the finger as it made its way from his nipple to his cock. Biting his lip, Sebastian closed his eyes in pleasure as one finger gave way to his whole hand, as Ciel felt the bulge behind the apron, palmed and groped, nudged and squeezed.

“Oh! What do we have here? Is it tonight’s dessert?” Ciel brought Sebastian’s ear to his lips. “It’s okay if we start with dessert? Right?” Ciel’s hand slipped under the apron and began stroking Sebastian’s cock.

Sebastian groaned.

“It sounds like dessert is ready to be eaten.” Ciel teased. He turned his hand to rub and kneed Sebastian’s eager stiffness.

Sebastian’s mind snapped back into focus as he felt Ciel’s ring catch on the pantyhose. _No, no, no, no, no._ His mind chanted as he grabbed and pulled the offending hand away.

Ciel looked at Sebastian in confusion. “Babe?”

Sebastian settled his thoughts as best he could and smiled at Ciel. “Hon. Dinner will get cold if you have your dessert first. You go sit down. I just have to freshen up and then I’ll join you.”

He turned and shuffled as quickly as he could to the washroom. Pushing the apron to the side, Sebastian looked to determine the extent of the damage. Beside his dick, there was two-inch run that was expanding upward with every breath he took.

 _Why would Ciel do that? Why would he be so careless?_ Sebastian thought panicked, trying his best to hold in his sobs as he searched for the clear nail polish bottle. He ran the nail polish brush on the run only to discover that the brush was dry. Looking at the bottle he saw that he had used up most of it to repair his prior rips. Resigned and somewhat devastated, Sebastian sat down on the toilet seat and started to tear up. _Why would Ciel do something so mean?_ He wondered in true drama-queen fashion.

Sebastian felt a tear escape and watched as it landed near the run, giving him an idea. Wiping the tears away so he could see, Sebastian turned the nail polish bottle over, poured out the remaining liquid and with the brush covered the run as best he could.

When he thought it had sufficiently dried, Sebastian stood and felt a sharp pain near his groin. Biting his hand to stifle a curse, he looked down and tried to see through the fresh tears what the new problem was. Touching the dry polish he realized that some of his pubes were now glued to the pantyhose. Pulling carefully was doing nothing but adding to his agony. Wanting to put an end to the torment, Sebastian took some small scissors, lifted the top of the pantyhose away from his body as much as possible and snipped away. With nothing tethering him to the pantyhose, the pain began to subside.

“Babe? Everything alright?” Ciel inquired from the other side of the door.

“Everything’s fine,” Sebastian answered as he rubbed his face in his hands to remove the tear stains.

“You haven’t started dessert without me, have you?” Ciel joked, his grin being replaced by a look of concern as he saw his lover’s face as he exited the washroom. “Babe what happened? Your eyes are all watery!”

“It’s nothing. I just stubbed my toe. That’s all,” Sebastian lied. “Nothing to worry about. Let’s go eat.” He pushed Ciel ahead of him and the two made their way to the table.

Dinner was a stressful affair. Sebastian had downed two glasses of wine to calm his nerves. Even though his vision had started to blur, his stress level was higher than it had ever been. Every frustration could be attributed to the blue eyed brat sitting next to him. Throughout the meal Sebastian had to evade Ciel as he tried to feel up his leg.

“You’ll ruin your dinner if you keep trying to sneak in some dessert!” Sebastian sputtered, pushing Ciel’s hand away.

“All right. You win,” Ciel conceded. “But as soon as we’re done I’m bending you over and getting my fill of dessert. I can’t wait to have my way with your legs. I think a bite or two is called for seeing as you’re making me wait.”

Sebastian gasped and dropped his fork onto the table. He hastily picked it up and began going through the motions of eating. He didn’t taste a thing. How could he? It was obvious now that Ciel was punishing him. How else could one explain the request of having him wear pantyhose and then doing things that would make them rip? Had Sebastian made him mad? Did Ciel not love him anymore? Was this a test and if he failed Ciel would leave him?

Consumed by these increasingly negative thoughts, his intoxicated brain unable to make sense of Ciel’s cruelty, Sebastian did not notice that Ciel had finished eating until the smaller man was beside him nibbling on his earlobe.

“Seb. I’m finished my dinner and I want my dessert. No more waiting, I’m done being patient,” Ceil breathed into his ear.

Sebastian was only vaguely aware of Ciel taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. Saddened by the thought that this would be their last night together, he didn’t feel anything as his mouth was claimed. He was numb to every caress, every term of endearment made by his love.

It wasn’t until Ciel cupped his face and frantically called his name repeatedly that he realized he was crying. Blinking, his eyes eventually found and focused on Ciel’s worried ones.

“Sebastian! What is wrong? Don’t tell me you stubbed your toe, you’ve been acting out of it all evening!” Ciel pleaded. Sebastian tried to avert his gaze, pull his head away, but Ciel would have none of it and held on tighter. “Tell me. Please?”

Despite his best efforts, his tears would not stop flowing.

“Babe?”

“Be..because this is ou..our last night to..together!” Sebastian finally stuttered.

“Our last night? Seb. Babe. What are you talking about?” Ciel was perplexed.

“You don’t love me anymore and want to leave!” Sebastian cried.

Confused, Ciel cocked his head to the side. “Seb that’s not true. I love you and I’m not going anywhere. You’re going to have to explain where these ideas have come from. Why do you think I don’t love you and I’m going to leave?”

Choking on his sobs Sebastian pointed to his legs. “Because you made me wear these!”

Ciel looked down and was even more confused. “Because of the pantyhose?”

“Yes!”

“Do you want to take them off? I can help.”

Outraged, Sebastian pulled away. “Don’t you dare,” he growled. “After all I went through to get these on they will not be coming off and definitely not in pieces!”

“Alright Seb, I won’t touch them.” His hand reaching out for Sebastian’s, Ciel asked, “Were they hard to put on?”

Sebastian knocked the hand away. “Were they hard to put on?” He repeated incredulous. With those six words the floodgate on his emotions burst open and all of his stress and anxiety came pouring out. “They were beyond hard to put on but you knew that already! Only someone wanting to hurt and torment would make a request like you did. What did I do to you to deserve this treatment?” Ciel furrowed his brows. “Stop looking so confused Ciel. Fine. Whatever. Take a look under the bed if you want to continue your innocent act. I’m done.”

Sebastian dove under the covers. He didn’t want to see that face, those blue eyes anymore. His tears were no longer for them to share, they were his alone.

From his blanketed refuge Sebastian could hear Ciel approach the bed and then the sounds of items being pulled out from their hiding place. He heard the rustle of the pantyhose, the crumpling of the packaging and the clink of the empty tequila bottle. The last things Sebastian heard were a deep sigh followed by foot steps.

 _Did he leave? Did he leave me?_ Sebastian wondered. He was too scared to look. He closed his eyes and curled into a ball as the tears started anew.

His eyes shot open as Ciel got into bed behind him and wrapped him in a firm embrace.

“I’m sorry,” Ciel whispered into his back, hugging Sebastian even tighter. “I honestly had no idea what you were going through. When I asked you to wear the pantyhose it wasn’t to punish you. That was never my intent.”

When Sebastian did not reply Ciel continued, “I saw what was under the bed.” He kissed Sebastian’s shoulder. “It makes me happy that you went above and beyond to fulfill my selfish request but that happiness cannot stop my heart from breaking at seeing the one I love in pain. I love you Seb and would never do something purposely to hurt you.”

Sebastian’s sobs calmed down a bit. “Really? You still love me?”

“Really. I love you now and forever and nothing will change that.” Ciel inhaled his lover’s scent and kissed the nape of his neck.

Sebastian turned over and looked into Ciel’s eyes. “Forever and ever? No take backsies?”

Ciel smiled, wiped away the tears still clinging to his lover’s face and kissed both eyelids. “Forever and ever.” he promised. Carding his hand through Sebastian’s hair, Ciel pulled him to his chest and held him as he drifted off to sleep.

***

Sebastian woke the next morning to the mother of all headaches and the simple act of breathing was enough to make him nauseous. _What had he and Ciel been up to last night?_ He wondered. Later, when he no longer felt like puking his ring, he would give Ciel a stern talking to. They were way too old for this shit.

Sebastian noticed that he was still wearing the pantyhose and apron. _Weird. Was Ciel too out of it for sex last night? I’ll have to tease him when he wakes up._ Smiling, he looked at the sleeping face of his lover then snuggled back into his arms and thought, _this is the perfect place to be when nursing a hangover._ As he was about to drift back sleep, the events of the previous night flashed before his eyes.

A long drawn out “Fuuuuuuuuuuuck” escaped his lips. This nightmare of a hangover was all his doing. How was he supposed to face Ciel when he woke up? Was it possible for them to just sleep for the rest of eternity and avoid discussing how he had royally fucked up their anniversary?

“Morning sleepyhead,” Ciel chuckled. “No more tequila for you.”


End file.
